


Chaotic marks

by Salem_Gold



Series: Chaotic Marked and other short stories [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Bonding, Chaos is a cryptic god, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Eggman is kinda mean, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Beta, Relationship Tension, Religious Undertones, Sonic needs some sleep, We Die Like Men, alternate universe- markings indicate chaos powers, chapters come at random, dates are established (number dates like days), denial of trauma, depressing moments, detailed settings, i suck at writing action scenes so dont expect those to be good, imortality, its mostly in winter then melts slowly into spring, keeping of secrets, memory recovery, ooc but cant be ooc when you recreate character personalities, revealing secrets, situational bonding, some appearences from my ocs, temporary student teacher relationship, this will get gay eventually dont worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_Gold/pseuds/Salem_Gold
Summary: What happens when you have been living for over 300 years and watch the reincarnation process take hold over your friends multiple times over? Well Sonic knows. Then there comes a youth who has similar powers to him. Curiosity gets the beat of him and ends him up as the role of, begrudgingly, teacher.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Chaotic Marked and other short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160873
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. Introductory to self

Hi, my name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. And I've been the hero of Mobius, as well as the fastest thing alive, for over 300 years. All because I'm an immortal. You see, I'm this way all because of how powerful my own chaos powers are. They slowed down my personal aging processs to a stop, but it doesn't stop some parts of my body from aging. Some of my quills are starting to look like my Uncle Chuck. Heh. 

Any who. You're probably wondering what a Chaos marking is huh? Well they are markings on the body that indicate that person has chaotic powers or chaos influenced powers. They range from something subtle, like a little nick in your ear you've had since birth, or something that stands out, like the pair of teal dots that I have on both cheeks. Not everyone has a Chaos marking but a lot of people do. Not all are given at birth either. You can suddenly develop one in your teen years out of no where. All marking are unique to that person and usually match that persons fur, scales, or feathers. 

Some powers are useful to that person or the environment they live. For example, being able to levitate things when you live in the city. Other times not so much, like having cold resistance and you live in a desert area. Sometimes people are blessed by Chaos with the power to manipulate chaos energy. Like me. Well, its more of like a curse and a blessing at the same time. Sure I can live forever and live off the chaos energy naturally replenishing its self in the air, but you have to watch people die and everything change, forcing yourself to adapt to the times. 

Hmm. Maybe I should tell you guys more about myself. Ok. Let's start. My full name is Prince Sonic Maurice the Hedgehog. I was born in the year 2250 along side my triplet siblings Sonya and Manic. I out lived them, obviously. We where born to the king and queen of the now fallen kingdom of Mobotropolis. The kingdom was destroyed when I was only 7 by what I can still presume to be a revulsion by a general in out military that got too greedy for his own boots. My parents where killed and my siblings and I where separated. I lived out in the middle of the woods by myself until I was around the age of 12. That's when I gladly adopted a two tailed fox who was abandoned and hurt in the middle of no where. He was only 5 years old. So I patched him up to the best of my abilities at the time and took him with me into the confines of my small cabin to nurse him back to health. But of course, like my life always seems to go, something attacks the woods I live in as well as the nearby village. So I go out and I risk my young life to save these people. And I was regarded as a hero. Turns out that attacker was the begining of my problems. It was a prototype style robot. It was so basic though. Little did I know that was the start of the Robotnik family and their, mostly, problemed descendents. 

Over the years I fight against all these basic robots that did nothing but run around and cause havoc. But when my little friend, whom I lovingly called Tails, started to pick at the scraps, collecting the pieces and piecing them together into circuits. That's when I knew he was destined for greatness. It was also around the time when I started to increase in power pretty steadily. For being 8 years old, Tails caught on pretty quick that is that it was my chaos powers increaseing and not just my raw physical power. 

Around 5 years later the bots where getting far more complicated, but Tails, now 13 was getting far better at crafting mechanical objects. He built a little scooter to try and keep up with me, since his twin tails twist together and let him fly! He could do so many cool tricks on it too. His current project at the time was try and build an airplane from scratch. I was so proud, I still am. 

But then disaster struck. A wild fire raveged our forest due to drought and I couldn't get him out the house in time. He.... He died that night due to major burns that I couldnt heal yet. I buried him the next morning and salaved as much as I could and moved to a secluded area on the Emerald cost. That is still where I live actually. Never had to move away. No matter what natural disasters Chaos throws at me. That house was built to last. 

So I kept surviving in memory of Tails. Beating up the ever progressing robots and helping people in times of need. I was 25 when I realized I stopped aging. But I kept going anyway. I watched as towns and villages grew. Every time I would make new friends and even lovers, but I still lost them all. Every single time I would see a little two tailed mobian that would act just like my little brother, I felt my heart shatter all over again. But now I'm back at stage one, 300 years later. I'm rasing a two tailed fox who I lovingly call Tails. Perhaps reincarnation is a real thing. But alas, these scars on me mean nothing to Chaos


	2. Castle of memories past

January 17th, 2550

Sonic stood in front of the snow covered ruins of his previous kingdom. He would have ruled this place a long time ago. But alas, it was not to be. 

He walked along the crumbling path. There where fires when he left. He can remember all the screams and constant clatter of shoes as people ran away from the chaos. 

"Hey, uhm, Sonic. Where are we?" The small yellow fox asked, his twin tails twitching behind him. He was born with the gift of flight just like the first Tails. He even had the same zig zag brown stripes on his tails and bangs. His baby blue eyes dart around as he observes all the snowy ruins. 

"The lost kingdom of Mobotropolis" Sonic said simply. "I need something from the ruins of the castle so I figured I'd take you. Since there are quite the few things you'd love to get your inventor hands on" he offered a smile as he continues down the road. The pair shiver a bit as more snow starts to fall from the cloudy gray sky. They ran through the partially open, and rotting, castle door to escape the cold winds that where stirring up the snow on the ground. Tails looked around at the grand foyer. There was a decaying dark green carpet lining the center of the room and similar ones running up the stairs. Glass was scattered around the floor from broken windows, only the iron decorations remaining. Yet at the top of the joining stairs there was a beautiful stained glass window depicting the first queen fo Mobotropolis. She was holding up some sort of silver chalice to the sky as it was being filled with what looked like light. Her white dress contrasted quite well with her dark purple quills and fur. Tails looked back to the old wooden walls. They where intricately carved but they where covered in vine corpses left over from the spring and summer. He shivers a bit as all his fur puffs out to try and keep him warm, even with the scarf that Knuckles gave him. 

Sonic wandered up the twin stairs and could feel the childhood memories flood back. He looked to the stained glass and gave a melancholic smile. 

_"Thank you ancestor for giving me and my siblings this place to live peacefully. I'll remember to rule it just as you did. With honor and charity" a young Sonic prays to the window. He gleefully smiles as he runs back into the halls to find his parents_

He walks into that very same hall. He looks to all the rubble spilling out of decaying doors. There where even plant corpses there, meaning that at least nature thrives in all of that in the spring and summer. He came near the end of the hall when Tails finally caught up 

"What took you so long bud?" He teased playfully

"Sorry, got caught up at how beautiful this place is, even if it is starting to look a bit decrepit" he apologized

"It's fine. I get it." He smiles warmly as he opens the second to last door. It's rusty handle squeaking with strain as it moves for the first time in years. Both of their ears pinning back from how loud it was. Once the door opened up it reveals a pretty big room that hasn't collapsed in just yet. It looked like what would have been a breakfast room of some sort. The table was knocked over and china was shattered in front of the rotting table top. Chairs where scattered around the room. Although there was a bench that was perfectly fine sitting in front of the fireplace. The ashes mostly blown around from the wind coming through the shattered windows. On the floor next to the bench and fireplace there where little trinkets that certainly would have belonged to the old royal family of the lost kingdom.

Sonic walks in and gives a heavy sigh

_They where all sitting at the breakfast table eating the delicious meal that the royal chef made for them. They of course thanked him and the servers once they where given their plates. Then a soldier ran in with a panicked expression._

_"Your Majesties, I'm sorry for the intrusion but there is urgent news! The general is revolting! He's coming, you must escape with their highnesses!" He manages to huff out, he looked on the verge of collapsing._

_The king and queen stand up and immediately start to usher their three children up. They start to run down the lengthy halls and into the basement where their are tunnels out of the kingdom._

_"Please, go on. We need to protect the kingdom. You three need to live on." Their mother practically choked on her emotions, having to leave her babies like this._

_"No wait! I can fight too!" Young Sonic pleaded with her._

_"I'm sorry my sweet prince but you must leave this place. You need to protect your siblings like we are protecting you" she shook her head as she stood up. Their father parted them off with directions and tears in his eyes then closed off the door to the tunnels, locking it with his own chaotic blessing._

Sonic opened his eyes back to the carnage in front of him. He walked deeper into the room and picked up what he was looking for. A picture frame showing the last royal family. The king, the queen, and their triplet children. He fondly smiles as the picture despite it's faded and torn look. He knew that Tails could make some sort of copy for him. He held the cracked frame close to his heart and kept up his mental walls to try and not cry in front of his adopted little brother. 

"What's that?" Said young fox asked curiously 

"What I've been looking for." Sonic answers as he removed the picture frame from his chest to show it to him 

Tails analyzed the photo. His eyes kept going back to the small blue hedgehog child that sat in what was presumably his father's arms.

"Huh. This one looks like you" he said, pointing to the same child. 

"That's cause it is me, from a long, long time ago." He gave a little smile 

"I knew you said you where old, but I never expected you to be that old! The kingdom of Mobotropolis has been gone for roughly 300 years!" He exclaimed in surprise. 

"Yup. I've lived for over 300 years. In this picture I was roughly around five or six. A year or two before my escape with my siblings. We got separated not too long afterwards." He mumbles the last part like he regretted what happened. "I wanted to get this picture back. I'm not sure why I didn't get it sooner though." He sighs. 

"It's ok, I'm sure I can repair the picture back to its former glory. But it will never be like the original though." Tails commented with a sweet smile 

"I'm aware. I was hoping that you would. Thankfully there wasn't as much damage as I was expecting. " He ruffles the kits bangs. 

They make their way back out of the castle and into the elements again. He signals for Tails to hop on his back, then speeds off with the kit, kicking snow and gravel behind him as they make their way back to the far more enjoyable weather of the Emerald coast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out ladies and gents! They might be sporadic now that school has started up but I'll try my best to keep going. 
> 
> Give a comment, reviews and critique is always welcome and can even motivate to keep going.


	3. Scarlet stripes and dark aspirations

January 19th, 2550

It was still early in the morning when Sonic got up. It was practically muscle memory to get up at four in the morning. He softly sighs, not being able to catch any more sleep this time around. So he gets up off his bed and stretches a bit. His joints popping with the strain. He walks into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. His quills where a mess like always. He grabbed his quill brush out of its specific drawer and grooms his quills. The faded blue color on some of them reminded him of the color his uncle was. Sonic misses his Uncle Chuck a lot, but he unfortunately died in the revolution like everyone else. 

He looks to his scarf-less neck for a moment. Staring at the scar he keeps hidden. It was on the left side of it and stretches to the back. He keeps it hidden behind that red scarf for a reason. He got it from a fight with a spear welding enemy while he was dark. Another Tails gone and the first time his internal emotion bottle explodes. He hates his dark form. It blocks all the pain from battle and he goes into a rage that's hard to stop. It's a curse almost, no being with chaotic blessings can't wield two types of chaos at once. But here he is. The practical embodiment of chaos itself. 

He met Chaos once. He asked it so many questions but only got vague and cryptic answers that basically equated to nothing. That God is nothing but selfish for a god that's selfless and benevolent. Sonic sighs again as he walks back into his bedroom and grabs his new signature red scarf. He ties a knot in the back and makes his way out to the hall. He quickly check in Tails' room just in case he actually followed his directions. Of course he didn't. He probably fell asleep in the spare room that's next to his lab again. 

"How many times do I have to tell that boy to come and sleep in his actual bed and go to sleep at a reasonable time" he mumbles to himself as he makes his way down the stairs. He slipped on his shoes real quick before checking on tails in the spare room. The young fox kit was thankfully snoozing in the spare bed, curled up in the sheets. Sonic closes the door as quietly as possible then heads out the front do for his morning run. 

He walks down the white painted wood stairs of the porch and into the luke warm sand. He stretches out his legs a bit before speeding off, kicking up sand behind him. Now of course he doesn't how as fast as he can, cause he doesn't want to wake people up with a boom from breaking the sound barrier this early in the morning, he's just that courteous of others. 

After a few minutes he stops in front of a forest that was thickly covered in snow. He must be a couple miles away from home, not all that far for him. His ears flick as he hears a noise. He stays quiet and listens closely. There was the crunch of snow and a low grumble that sounded like someone reciting a litany about why they hate winter. It was pretty odd that someone besides him would be out this early. Then he felt it. His entire body surging with pure chaotic energy. _That_ is what got him to be purely suspicious. Little sparks form in his right hand before they shape themselves into a cyan spear like object. He cocks his back before throwing it in the direction of the sounds.

"Chaos Lance!" He yells as the chaotic energy leaves his finger tips. Moments later he sees golden color Chaos spears coming for his face, he quickly ducks down, but unfortunately gets some of his quills cut in the process. He was mad about that, especially since he's been trying to grow them back out because of the last time they where clipped in a Robotnik attack. So he runs over in the direction of this chaotic energy trail. 

Once the trail stops, there was a dark lump in the snow at the end. There where red and severely dark red stripped quills poking out of a tan canvas jacket. Then he noticed the G.U.N insignia on what was presumably a shoulder. How disgusting. He wouldn't even dream working for that place. Towers was a sick man who doesn't deserve that kind of power. The lump sits up with a grown and it's now visible ears flick, scattering a bit of blood from a nick in one of them, probably from his lance. Dark lids open to reveal mesmerising ruby red eyes. Their, element weathered, sepia colored complexion marred with a frown of displeasure. There where red triangles on his cheeks that where definitely the sign of a person with a chaotic blessing. The brighter red stripes on their quills look like they separated into arrow like segments the closer they where to the skull. Through the unzipped portion of the jacket was tufts of white fluff from their chest. How uncommon for a hedgehog. Usually it's just thick peach fuzz. The most noticeable thing on this hedgehog was the golden rings clamped onto their wrists and ankles. Inhibitors most likely. Sonic has seen them before. Some people need them to keep themselves from either loosing too much energy or to keep their powers under control. But what's odd is that this hedgehog is like him. A Chaos energy manipulator. It's one of the rarest blessing for one to get from Chaos. 

"Just who are you" Sonic asks "and why are you in the middle of the forest at four in the morning". The darker one huffs as they stand up. 

"Why do you need to know." Their voice was smooth and deep. Yet there was a heavy rumble in their throat, like they were ready to growl at you at any moment. "I could ask the same of you anyway" 

Sonic sighs "because you are just the most cliche bad guy I've ever seen. And if you listen to the news close enough you might know." 

"Oh. So you must be that hero I was assigned to watch." They huff in annoyance. "You're sillier looking in real life" 

He scoffs "ok government dog, what do you want with me" 

"I was assigned to watch you and this supposed fox child. And if there was any sign of treasonous behavior, immediately detain both of you for interrogation" they say bluntly 

"You lay a hand on Tails and I will show you what the wrath of Chaos feels like" Sonic growls. 

"Uh huh. That Chaos Lance wasn't really much of a display" they tease with a little smirk. 

"Oh! That nicked your ear and knocked you down. Your pathetic Chaos Spear only gave me a quill cut" he bared his teeth a bit. He was already sick and tired of this guy. The hedgehog brushed more show off their shoulders and mockingly places his hands on his hips, the ends of the jacket draping over his gloves hands. 

"You know what, you're amusing for an old man. I'm well aware of your _issues_ , Sonic Maurice Hedgehog. The government knows who you are and all you've been through from the past 100 years. That hero persona you have? An act. You are just a pathetic welp that wallows in his immortal sorrows. I've moved past mine, why can't you?" Their smug smile was starting to make Sonic more pissed off by the second. Then it hit him. 

"What do you mean you got past yours? Don't tell me you're almost exactly like me with a edgy paint job. There is no way in the entirety of Mobius that you are an immortal Chaos manipulator like me" 

"Heh. I'm a lot younger than you, but in fact I am just like you. But I'm artificial. Made in the Space Colony ARK by Gerald Robotnik" they stood proud of that fact. "I was declared as the Ultimate Lifeform" 

"Made by a Robotnik huh? Guess what. You're just a fake copy of the real thing. Now put your fighting muscles to work cause we are gonna end this here" Sonic sneers as he backs up a bit preparing to charge

"Bring it on, hedgehog" the G.U.N employee moves into a fighting stance that showed off his predominantly left side. 

_So he's left handed huh? I'll use that information to my advantage._ Sonic thought to himself as he steadied his breath, trying hard not to explode. Some of his newly clipped quills turning a dark navy blue at their blunted tips. He charged forward at incredible speed and goes for a kick on the right side of his opponent. They twisted and blocked it with their left arm before going for a headbutt, knocking Sonic into the foot deep snow. He growls and got up as quick as he could. 

"You're pretty fast too" he mumbled, mostly to himself. 

"So are you" the darker one looks down on him. His intense red eyes burning into his skin. Sonic grit his teeth and felt the crackle of chaotic energy at his finger tips. He smirked as charges forward again, shoving his hand onto their chest and shocking their body with huge volts of electrical chaos energy. 

"But you still have much to learn kid" he lowly chuckles as he stared at them rolling in the snow. All of the white flakes flying back up into the air and stood out against their deep red quills. Their low voice sounded again.

"Fine" the cough out a bit "then teach me the ways of chaos" 

"Wh...What!?" Sonic said bewildered. "I'm no teacher!" 

"If not then I'll take you into custody" 

"Ugh. Fine. I'll train you...uh..." 

"Shadow" 

Sonic sighs "alright. I'll train you, since apparently you can't figure it out yourself. Meet me here next week and we'll start off with the basics" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out! And Shadow finally makes his introduction. Unfortunately he ends up in the snow. 
> 
> Leave a kudo or a comment if you like. See you next chapter


	4. Brother ship and family

January 20th, 2550

Sonic returns home from this mornings run. It lasted a lot longer than he anticipated, it was now 7 in the morning when he left at 4, like always. At least there was a reason for being so late back home. He had to run a couple errands, like restocking the fridge and looking into parts for Tails and his many projects, but much to his annoyance, Eggman decided to attack right at the last minuet, when he was ready to go home. So he did what he always does, destroy every machine that was brought, including the big boss one that Eggman always like to hide in or behind. 

Sonic sighs as he removes his shoes after setting down bags filled with this mornings groceries. he could already hear Tails humming along to any music he has playing in his shop as he works on trying to restore the photo that Sonic requested of him. 

"Tails I'm home!" he called out, smiling at the small yellow and brown kit head that popped out of the doorway to see his older brother. 

"Oh! Hey, I've gotten a lot of progress done on the photo. I managed to recreate it on my computer, and I need you to see if its right, since it was your first family" Tails asked of him merrily as he dragged his office chair out into the hallway with him. 

"of course little buddy" he smiled as he grabbed the groceries " but I gotta put this all away first" 

" I can help with that" Tails hopped out of his seat and rolled it back into the workshop before migrating to the kitchen with Sonic. He set the bags on the counter before taking stuff out. All sorts of food stuffs made their way to their proper place in a pantry, fridge, or cabinet. 

"Eggman attack?" Tails questioned, obviously about why he was so late back home. 

"yea. old man just doesn't give up. Its clear enough that his attacks never work, he should just retire already." Sonic grumbles as he placed a box of mac and cheese on a pantry shelf. Tails nods with a small smirk 

"But that's what adds to how decent of a villain he is. Also from what you told me, the Robotnik family never quits. That's like one of their defining attributes "Tails pointed out as he shut a cabinet door and started to grab the now empty plastic bags. 

"I know, but that doesn't mean its is annoying, especially when I'm just trying to do chores and live a more peaceful life after all the suffering his family put me through'' he grumbled as he shut the pantry door and turned to look at his adopted little brother. "I guess I can look at that photo now'' he softly sighs, standing up a bit straighter. Tails' face lit up as he finished his last statement and quickly mad his way back to his shop, taking the bags with him to recycle later. He leaped back into his chair and rolled around back to his computer desk.

The workshop was rather large despite what all the clutter makes you think. The wall closest to his desk was covered in peg board that had tools of various shapes and sizes hung up for later use in other projects. There was huge pile of scrap metal, wires, and random computer parts from scrapped ideas or failures, but every part gets eventually used for all sorts of bots and gadgets. Next to the pile, on the wall, was a giant pin board with all sorts of blueprints, notes, sketches, and even photos that he doesn't keep by his computer at all times. One of those photos was of Tails after winning a first place for best technological invention at a science and technology fair a few years back. Sonic has never been prouder of the fox kit. He looks to the floor as soon as he feels something hit his foot, then he scoffs at the screw that rolled on the oil stained tile floor. He picks it and walks it over to an old coffee can that was filled with the others. 

"You might need to clean your shop. Some of those oil spots are still dark, and I just kicked a screw" He lightly scolded Tails

"I know, but that can wait, come take a look!" Tails waved a hand, prompting his older brother over. Sonic looked over Tails' shoulder and onto the computer screen. What he saw warmed his heart severely. Now staring at the faces of his old family once more brought a smile to his face. The tallest of the six hedgehogs was his father, Jules. He was a lighter blue than him, but of course his quills where lighter with age. A younger Sonic was in his arms, although the most notable difference between the two was that younger Sonic has the beginning of bangs on his head, much similar to his siblings and the fully grown bangs of his parents and uncle. Next to Jules was his brother, Sir Charles, or as everyone lovingly called him, Uncle Chuck. Both he and his younger brother Jules came from a different kingdom, married into the family for alliance purposes. His mother, Alena, was on the right of her husband. She stood out a bit due to her darker purple coloring, but that's what made her beautiful in his opinion. She was also the true heiress of the throne, that's why she looked so similar to her ancestor, depicted by the stained glass window in the grand foyer of the castle. In her arms where two hedgehog pups, a bright magenta one and the other a forest green color. Those are his siblings, Sonya and Manic. Sonya was a bit of a prissy girl who loved being a princess but was the most determined person Sonic has ever met. His slightly younger sister was also the best at making plans, they where always thoroughly thought out and almost always worked too. Manic on the other hand was sneaky and had a great sense of humor. He loved to play pranks on others, especially on other kids their age at the time, now of course they harmless. When they all had to make their escape from the castle, they got separated. Over the years he naturally assumed that they managed to live fulfilling lives as village folk, but he never found out if they ever had descendants, nor will he ever know. Since he knows deep down in his gut that they are gone from this plane of existence, they belong to Chaos now. 

Sonic wiped away a few tears from his cheeks as he smiled a melancholy smile for his little brother. 

"Its perfect. Thank you so much, seeing it like this makes me realize how much I regret not getting this sooner" he gave a bit of a chuckle as he sniffled. 

"H-Hey its ok to cry! I completely understand in this situation, I'm sure you miss them a lot" Tails said to make an attempt to comfort Sonic, who was clearly dealing with an inner turmoil. He got out of his chair and hugged sonic as tight as he could, already feeling him crumple in his arms like a blanket trying to stand on its own on one side. Tails comfortingly rubs his brother's back as Sonic holds back his ugly sobs. He grit his teeth at the feeling of more tears rolling down his face, telling himself that he was going to be fine, it is just a picture. But its more than just a picture, It was all he had left of his first family, the same family that disappeared before his eyes before he even had time to process everything that was going on in his little kid head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Another chapter out along side some new chapter names and some changed tags. This chapter was kinda sad near the end, but that's ok, Sonic has the best little brother to be there for him :)
> 
> Ciao, Salem~

**Author's Note:**

> Just an au of mine that I've put into writing  
> Leave a kudos and comment if you want 
> 
> I have some art for this that I'll post on my tumblr: @lightning-girly


End file.
